El secreto de medianoche Himitsu Moonlight
by Sakura-Memories
Summary: Reviewsssss ONEGAI Espero k les guste!


**El secreto de medianoche - Himitsu Moonlight **

En esos tiempos, la gente vivía armónicamente. Eran tiempos felices para él y su familia..Pero en un segundo la felicidad se desvanecía y también su familia. Esa vez ...cuando Kiishi se fue solamente se alcanzaba a ver su rostro de tristeza y lamento..Cuando mama murió la expresión de mi hermano era igual a la mía…pensé que después de eso nada valía la pena…mi tía...expresaba su rencor de su hermana en mi...Luego de eso aquí vine...a este teatro...Que mas me podrá esperar..Penas...Dolores...Lamentos...Odios...  
Oh... + ve el reloj y se da cuenta que es tarde.+ "Lagrimas...No hay tiempo para eso tengo que ir a la escuela!" Kizoku sale de un teatro y voltea a ver si nadie la observa, " Mi nombre es Kizoku Tamaware tengo 14 anos y últimamente no me ha pasado nada bueno" pensaba Kizoku mientras caminaba.. " Mi madre murió el ano pasado , mi hermano se fue a la guerra y dejándome a mi sola con mi tía" tristemente pensaba " Pero lo que no saben.." cuando de repente vio que la escuela estaba cerrada " Que no soy normal" y suavemente traspaso la puerta con toda prisa. Kizoku corría muy apresurada cuando de repente tropezó con alguien " Perdóneme no fue mi intención.." dijo cuando volteo a ver con una cara sorprendida que se trataba de Takeshi el estudiante mas popular y reconocido en todo el instituto. Takeshi solamente la vio con unos ojos fríos y siguió su camino.  
Cuando Kizoku se encontraba en el salón después de haber recibido un regaño del profesor Kizoku pensaba.. " No debí de haberme escapado de la casa de mi tia aunque , ya que.." cuando de repente se oyo el grito del profesor. " Kizoku! Viniste a clase a distraerte o a poner atención?" " A poner atención señor!" dijo muy nerviosamente Kizoku.Al final de la clase Kizoku se sentía muy estresado por lo que había pasado , y no tenia ganas de hacer nada. "Kizoku!" "Hikari-san eres tu." dijo Kizoku. " Vine a verte a ver si quisieras ir a tomar un helado conmigo?" "...Lo siento es que el profesor me castigo y tendré que quedarme un poco mas en la escuela.." " No te preocupes Kizoku, yo te esperare aquí y luego saldremos a divertirnos." " Muchas gracias Hikari" Kizoku iva de regreso al salón de clases para tomar su castigo cuando de lejos vio a Takeshi sentado en un corredor leyendo.  
" Takeshi..que haces aquí?" Takeshi continuo leyendo y voltio a ver a Kizoku y le dijo " Secreto". Kizoku solamente continuó su camino preguntando lo que estaba haciendo Takeshi en ese entonces. " Por fin termine!" Kizoku exclamó diciéndole a Hikari. " Que bien ahora podremos irnos por el helado" " Esperen señoritas." se oyó la voz del profesor quien estaba junto a Takeshi " Encontré a este alumno leyendo unos archivos confidenciales de la oficina y cuando le pedí que se levantara ya no tenia los archivos, ustedes han visto algún comportamiento extraño sobre este chico?" Kizoku se quedo pensando y recordó lo que dijo Takeshi  
" Secreto" y de repente unas palabras de su boca salieron inesperadamente

" El es inocente, el verdadero libro usted lo dejo en el salon" El profesor se quedo pesando y dijo " Vere si es cierto, no intenten nada o si no lo pagaran caro"  
Los 3 alumnos se quedaron solos en el corredor hasta que Hikari dijo " Al menos deberías darle las gracias". " Gracias de que?" respondió Takeshi. " De haberte quitado la culpa". Mientras Takeshi y Hikari peleaban Kizoku vio una joya en sus manos una joya hermosa en forma de una ave y alrededor de diamantes.  
Cuando de repente el pasillo se ilumino Takeshi y Hikari se asustaron cuando de repente aparecieron en un paisaje lleno de aves hermosas con el cielo azul claro como si el mar se hubiera aclarado tan hermoso cuando de repente la luz de una hermosa mujer se reflejo y dijo " Gusto es el que tengo de verlos, y al mismo tiempo vergüenza" Takeshi, Kizaku y Hikari ven a la mujer sorprendidos. Cuando de repente Takeshi exclamo " Podría decirnos por que estamos aquí!" En eso la mujer solamente sonrió y dijo " Entiendo que es frustrante para ustedes estar en un lugar sin ninguna explicación es por eso que es mejor que les diga por que los he llamado" En eso Kizaku voltio a ver la joya que tenia en sus manos y la sujeto con sus dos manos. " Los he llamado por que este mundo es uno de los muchos que existen, y este en el que ustedes han de estar es el comienzo de uno nuevo" "Lo que yo les pido que recolecten todas los tesoros mas valiosos de los varios mundos que existen y que me los traigan a mi para que así pueda ofrecérselos al cielo y así fundir lo que se le llama " El Paraíso" pero en su búsqueda habrá demonios reencarnados en personas y su misión será hacerlos fracasar" " Habrá gobernadores de los mundos del bien y del mal, la mayoría son del mal así que tendrán que derrotarlos sin invocar los poderes prohibidos ya que esos poderes los harán sufrir mucho..." " Así que mis queridos valientes..Aceptan su misión?"  
-

Espero k les haya gustado porfavor REVIEWS! este fic fue hecho por por mi y por aki.


End file.
